This application claims priority to China Application Serial Number 201410389181.1, filed Aug. 8, 2014, which is herein incorporated by reference.
Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch techniques. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to touch electrode structures and touch panels using the same.
Description of Related Art
In the current market of consumer electronics products, displays with a touch function, e.g., touch panels, have become a mainstream in portable electronic products, such as smartphones, mobile phones, tablets and laptops. Since a user can directly perform a touch operation and instructions through an object displayed on a screen of the touch panel, the touch panel provides a friendly interface between the user and the electronic products.
Typically, the touch panel includes a touch area and a peripheral area around the touch area. The touch area is configured to generate sensing signals, and peripheral signal lines disposed within the peripheral area are configured to transmit the sensing signals to a signal processor for computing, thereby determining coordinates of where the touch operation is performed.
Concerning a typical electrode structure, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a configuration of an electrode structure of a touch panel 100. As shown in FIG. 1, a touch electrode pattern 104 is formed within a touch area 102 of a touch panel 100. The touch electrode pattern 104 includes horizontal electrodes 104a and vertical electrodes 104b, in which each of the horizontal electrodes 104a and each of the vertical electrodes 104b are formed by being connected by electrode units 104c. In this configuration, jumpers 106 are used in the configuration of the touch electrode pattern 104 to connect the horizontal electrodes 104a, so as to prevent the horizontal electrodes 104a and the vertical electrodes 104b from contacting each other. Moreover, an insulating layer 108 is configured to prevent the horizontal electrodes 104a and the vertical electrodes 104b from contacting each other.
However, a number of lithographic processes are required to manufacture the jumpers and the insulating layer on the touch panel, and the manufacturing processes are complex. Moreover, if one of the jumpers fails, such as a jumper breaking or encountering electrostatic discharge, the entire electrode fails.